


Pristine

by ironyruinedmylife



Series: 13 Days of Hartmon [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is a vampire, Gen, Hartley Rathaway: Far too darn pretty for his own good, The staff of star labs, Vampires, and it makes everything Very Difficult, for obvious reasons, harrison is a shapeshifter, hartley is essentially a veela, hes head of his clan its so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: “He hates you.” Harrison commented. Hartley turned to him and smiled widely, ignoring the quick intake of breath from his mentor and best friend. “I know. It’s the best thing thats ever happened to me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me i hate this so much

“He hates you.” Harrison commented. Hartley turned to him and smiled widely, ignoring the quick intake of breath from his mentor and best friend.   
  
“I _know_. It’s the best thing thats ever happened to me.” Hartley bounced up and down a little and Harrison as always turned away, collecting himself before he looked back at his friend. Hartley’s supernatural allure was something of a problem, and as the only person Hartley trusted enough to be genuine with, Harrison struggled daily with resisting his friends unconscious charm.   
  
Harrison sighed, he was _very_ glad that he was a shapeshifter, it allowed him to change tiny parts of his brain and thus his biochemistry, rendering him mostly immune to Hartley’s effect, which in turn meant that he could be a friend to the intelligent, self possessed young man. Hartley of course, was delighted when he learnt that he didn’t have to hide his true self around his mentor, after centuries of loneliness, Hartley was desperate for some attention that wasn’t simply because of his bloodline.   
  
His family tree was _astounding_ , the generations of inhuman abilities, shapeshifters, vampires, sirens and faeries combining to create the Rathaway Heirs. Neither Hartley nor his sister could be classified as a specific species, in fact many of the press had taken to making up increasingly creative names (Hartley had taken to using the term ‘Veela’ from Harry Potter). And while neither of the children had any ties to their family anymore, they were both effected by their heritage daily.   
  
Harrison sighed. The problem was that Hartley was far too beautiful.   
  
So beautiful in fact that anyone who set eyes on him instantly fell in love, and should Hartley ever voice a want for something at least ten of the preffered object would appear at his side within minutes, alongside a small crowd of people clamouring for his attention. No one could ever say no to him. It meant that while he was almost constantly surrounded by people, Hartley had grown up very lonely, unable to form meaningful connections with the people who could barely form words around him.  
  
Harrison was forever grateful for his ability to see through the beauty and into Hartley’s sweet personality.   
  
Of course he was the only one allowed to see it. Hartley had a strict policy of pushing everyone away to preserve what little privacy he had left, and to avoid getting his hopes up only to find out the person was simply enamoured by his looks. Harrison had been the first person in reportedly two centuries to be allowed a closer connection than vague acquaintance.   
  
Then he had hired Cisco Ramon, a brilliant engineer and head of a powerful clan of vampires.   
  
And Cisco Ramon _hated_ Hartley.   
  
Harrison smiled as Hartley giggled lightly, tapping at his tablet while Cisco walked into the room, caught sight of Hartley and scowled darkly. Harrison raised an eyebrow and Cisco shrugged, he _definitely_ didn’t miss the days when Cisco was too scared to reply to Hartley’s spite, he hadn’t seen Hartley so happy in a few decades.   
  
“Oh, hi Hartley, _wait_ , if you’re _here_ , then who’s guarding Hades?” Cisco asked. Hartley smiled lightly  
  
“Suck a stake, Cisquito.” He replied cheerfully, and Harrison was left wondering why Cisco couldn’t hear the note of pure glee in Hartley’s voice.   
  
“Seriously, man, what is your _problem?”_ Cisco growled and Harrison watched as Something flashed in Hartley’s eyes when he noticed Cisco’s fangs lowering.   
  
And it was at that moment he chose to leave. He'd had _quite_ enough of watching their shenanigans.  
  
Hartley sighed as he watched Harrison go, he had enjoyed his company. Oh well. He had Cisco. “You hate me.” He chose to reply. Cisco’s eyes flashed red and he seemed rather put out by the fact that Hartley wasn’t scared. Somehow, and Hartley had _no idea_ why, Cisco was utterly immune to his effect. To be fair Hartley was purposefully downplaying it, but there was still a crowd of interns drooling in a corner over him.   
  
He sighed. How very _primitive_.   
  
“Yes. I do.” Cisco glared at him as Hartley smiled brightly, rather pleased with himself. He’d never had anyone _hate_ him before, it was refreshing. Usually it was just momentary hurt before the person went back to cooing over him.   
  
“ _Awesome_. I wonder how long it’ll take before you crack.” He mused to himself, Cisco’s eyebrows raised and his lip twitched as his eyes flashed bloody crimson. Hartley tilted his head, utterly fascinated “You look… _broken_.” He murmured softly. Cisco blinked as Hartley peered at him, entranced by the lack of pupil dilation, Cisco’s hands weren’t shaking.

How very _interesting_.   
  
“Excuse me?” Cisco growled softly. Hartley giggled, stepping back and gesturing at the door  
  
“You are excused.” And before he knew it he was outside, pressed against the brick wall by a snarling Cisco. He blinked and threw his head back in a delighted laugh, giggles only dying down at the sight of a bewildered and angry Cisco “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Damn _right_ you are, human.” Cisco sneered. Hartley blinked, eyes widening  
  
“What?” He blurted. “You think I’m human?” Cisco frowned  
  
“You _are_ human.” He stated awkwardly. Hartley shook his head, a soft smile stealing over his features  
  
“I’m really, _really_ not. Do you not read the papers?” He asked “Or go online…ever?”   
  
“I’m a busy guy, okay, I don’t get the paper and I only really use the internet for tumblr and netflix.” Cisco mumbled, embarrassed. Hartley grinned  
  
“I’m such a cocktail of creatures that I don’t really have a species.” He pointed out. Cisco blinked  
  
“ _No_ ,” He muttered, “No _way_.”  
  
“Mhmm. Have you seriously not noticed?”  
  
“No, I didn’t, is that why the interns- actually most of the staff- follow you around?”   
  
“Yep, you are the _only_ person totally immune so far. It’s…interesting.” Hartley murmured. “When I said you looked broken, I didn’t- I mean, I’ve never been _hurt_. No one can even touch me usually and I just, I’d like to know what it feels like not to be so… _pristine_ all the time? I’ve been here for centuries and I’m just in this, this _box_.”   
  
Hartley sighed and shook of Cisco’s now weak grip, sliding down the wall he had been shoved against. “Are you okay, Hartley?” Asked a timid voice, Cisco looked around to see Jones from Floor Five staring at Hartley, his iris’ swallowed by his pupils. Hartley glared up at him, eyes flashing a bright, unnatural green  
  
“ _Leave me alone._ ” He ordered, something Dark and Inhuman lacing his words with power. Jones scurried off, simpering. Hartley sighed and looked back down. “Did you really not notice?”   
  
“No. I just thought you were a dick.” Cisco stated as he sat down next to Hartley, his… _friend?_

Maybe.   
  
“Well, you weren’t exactly _wrong_. I’m sorry, by the way, it was just…new to be hated. I kinda liked it.” Cisco raised an eyebrow at you  
  
“Dude you are _so_ fucked up.” He stated “Seriously, thats so unhealthy." He paused for a moment, before smiling "I have an idea, c’mon, if I’m immune maybe my clan will be too.” He pulled himself up and held a hand out to Hartley, who glared at him suspiciously  
  
“But we have work. And are you sure that’s _safe?”_ He asked quietly. Cisco blinked  
  
“You're Dr Wells' favourite, it’ll be fine. And I’ll protect you.” He grinned “I promise. Vampires can’t lie.”   
  
Hartley grinned as he took Cisco’s hand, the first wanted touch he'd experienced in so, _so_ many years. 

Cisco smiled at him.

Hartley thought that maybe Cisco liking him could be better than Cisco hating him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a comment


End file.
